


[龙龄]Thanks

by Hjncfhknby67uh4tvsdyi8



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hjncfhknby67uh4tvsdyi8/pseuds/Hjncfhknby67uh4tvsdyi8
Summary: ooc预警  学生龙龄一点点Dirty talk稍强强有灌肠lof原文同名
Relationships: 龙/龄, 龙龄
Kudos: 16





	[龙龄]Thanks

王九龙猛烈地欺身向前，发着狠的唇齿相撞，用牙齿撕扯着张九龄的唇瓣似是要咬出血痕，张九龄也不甘示弱，尖厉的虎牙刺扎到王九龙的嘴唇，直到二人的唇上都渗出丝丝鲜血才将将分开。王九龙像要把张九龄揉进怀里，生怕他消失不见，收紧的怀抱让张九龄喘不上气却又像失而复得般的欣喜，两个人满腔热血却用最简单最原始的方式想把彼此留在身前。

激烈的吻使得原本应该是花洒喷水的声音的卫生间里传出带着雄性荷尔蒙的阵阵喘息声。

刚刚没过脑子冲动的行为使王九龙后悔不已，清醒过来之后脑子里却一团糟，太多问题在脑子中划过，他此刻需要的应该是什么，我怎么能这么冲动，他怎么不早告诉我。  
“你都知道了...那个...我...我先走了。”张九龄说完向门口走去，路过王九龙却没被拦住，张九龄悄悄红了眼眶，眼泪在眼眶里打转，面前的景象突然就模糊不清了。

“别...别走。”王九龙刚刚没反应过来，当张九龄握上门把手那一刻，王九龙从后面抱住了他，他抱的很紧，怕一松手张九龄便会消失不见。

被抱住的瞬间，后背一阵温热，张九龄的眼泪再也止不住，一滴一滴砸在王九龙的手背却像砸在了心里，烫红了皮肤。

“王九龙，我没你想的那么干净，你明明值得更好的人。”张九龄很少哭，上一次还是八年前的晚上，当恐惧和寒冷席卷而来，眼泪会不由自主的流下来，后来的无数个黑夜即便再害怕也从未流过泪。可这一次他是真的害怕了，害怕失去王九龙，他怕王九龙会指着他然后骂他脏，然后夺门而出。

王九龙把怀里的人转过来“张九龄，看着我，我王九龙喜欢张九龄，你就是最好的人。我不会同情你，可我心疼你，听我说那不是什么不堪的往事，一切都不是你的错，而我爱的是全部的你，完完全全的张九龄。”他眼中的认真让张九龄沉浸在里面，不得不无条件相信他说的话。

反射出来的光晕让张九龄鬼使神差的吻上了对面的嘴唇，这个吻不是激烈的，王九龙温柔的像是对待一件稀世珍宝，这样说并不为过，因为张九龄就是王九龙的全世界。王九龙伸出舌尖轻轻柔柔地舔舐张九龄的唇瓣，从蜻蜓点水的点到为止转变为暧昧的绕着唇形擦拭，刚刚渗出血的地方显得更为脆弱敏感，轻轻一碰张九龄便激起鸡皮疙瘩，王九龙趁吻得张九龄意乱情迷之时长驱直入，张九龄倒也配合张开贝齿，用舌尖一下一下挑逗着王九龙的舌头，王九龙在这方面好像无师自通，张九龄本是主动挑逗却惹得自己舌尖痒意肆虐，先软了腰靠在墙上。两个人速度很快，一吻刚结束两个人上衣已经被甩到地上了。  
毕竟是两个少年，又是血气方刚的年纪，情爱之事对他们有着极大的吸引力，像伊甸园的苹果，神秘而又禁忌。

王九龙左手扶在墙上等张九龄靠上去两个人就从相拥变成了壁咚的姿势，王九龙的吻也不满足于唇瓣，贴着张九龄有点泛红的皮肤顺着喉结一路下移，直到移到张九龄胸前的那两颗与黝黑的皮肤相差很大的粉红色的小点，用了点力气啃咬惹得张九龄呼吸变得沉重，贴在王九龙耳边粗重的呼吸仿佛在默许又期待着什么，一时间浴室里只有两个人的呼吸和厮磨皮肤的声音。

张九龄上半身被舔的湿漉漉，皮肤暴露在空气中凉飕飕的但身前人的体温又是不容小觑，王九龙的手也没闲着，指腹蹭过两颗小樱桃又在腰间流连忘返，引起张九龄腰侧汗毛一阵战栗。张九龄之前没有经历过这样的刺激，当王九龙上手掐上他腰间软肉时，他本能反应推了王九龙一下，张九龄手劲大又没收力气，王九龙本来也没做防备措施一下被推了出去，被打断的情欲实在不好受，但王九龙以为张九龄是想起了往事从而对这件事有抗拒，深呼一口气往卧室走准备自己解决一下。

张九龄看见这样以为王九龙生气了，一时间不知道该如何反应，等到那人进了卧室张九龄才后知后觉要跟进去。

张九龄拉开卧室门看到的就是王九龙坐在床边，上身赤裸，裤子褪到膝盖自己解决的画面，张九龄急忙转过去，脸庞比刚才在浴室里都红。

“那个，九龙对不起，刚才...我不是故意要推你的。”王九龙看见张九龄突然闯进来有一种自慰被人发现了的羞耻感，但一看到那人害羞的背过去的身影又起了心思。

“九龄，你要是抗拒，我们可以慢慢来的。”张九龄比王九龙想的要坚强的多，他不是因为一件事而悲伤一辈子的人，也不会因为那样的事而错过自己喜欢的人。

张九龄听完默默转了过来偷偷看一眼王九龙的下半身，不禁心生感慨不愧是长得高那玩意也长，这么想着自己的腰就有点酸。

张九龄咬了咬下唇走了过去，单膝跪地含住了王九龙的那东西，一瞬间王九龙不由自主发出一声舒叹，呼吸也随着加深，他没想到张九龄能为他做到这样一步，惊讶之余马上就要退出来，却被张九龄的手按住了大腿，张九龄的力气大的王九龙竟是没挣开。不得不说王九龙感觉自己进到了一个极其温暖又柔软的地方，张九龄的舌头很灵活，伺候的王九龙差点忍不住射出来，也不知道张九龄这活是在哪学的这么好。

张九龄吞吐的嘴上是又酸又麻那人却还不释放，被王九龙几次深喉弄得两眼直泛泪光，大眼睛呼哒呼哒抬头看他，王九龙知是身下的人要受不住了，退出来把那人抱上床压在身下。

“九龄，可以吗？”王九龙压低了声线落在张九龄耳朵里不是疑问而是诱惑。

“你说呢?”

得到许可的王九龙飞速把张九龄的裤子扒下来，速度快的张九龄都没看清就只觉身下一凉，下一秒王九龙俯身又是一个热吻，王九龙像想起了什么动作突然停了翻身下床，张九龄疑惑的看着他又怎么了。

王九龙把张九龄又一次抱进了浴室，张九龄睁大眼睛看着他从柜子里拿出了一套用来灌肠的用具。

“王九龙你，你什么时候买的?”

“怕你受伤早就买了，那个你会用吗？”听到前半句话张九龄有点感动

“我...我没用过。”

王九龙自然是在买来的第一天就研究明白了，当即做了消毒把软管推进了张九龄体内液体不断往里面流，张九龄哪受得了这个刺激要逃，王九龙早料到他会难受，用点力气压住张九龄肩膀不让人躲

“别动，你会受伤。”王九龙严肃认真的语气让张九龄不敢随便动，温热的液体顺着肠道流进体内，张九龄感觉肚子酸涨的直到受不了了

“九...龙，不行了。”之前打架从不服输的张九龄在面对王九龙的时候削弱了硬气，这样柔软的一面是只对王九龙展现的。即使这样张九龄也只有在难受到话都不想多说时才会服软，王九龙急忙关掉节流器顺手塞了一个肛塞进去。

张九龄竟然因为这样的刺激起反应了，前面小兄弟挺起来让张九龄一阵羞耻，可又不知道怎么办，躲避王九龙灼热的目光尴尬的四处张望。

小腹内的饱胀感让张九龄一点都不敢动，只要自己有微微的动作腹内就像有水在翻涌，激荡着内壁，说不上来的快感。

十分钟过去王九龙把肛塞拔下来把张九龄扶到马桶旁

“那个我先出去了，你应该可以的。”王九龙明白张九龄一定不想自己看到接下来的场景，这只是第一次王九龙希望给张九龄一个舒服的体验。

过了很长时间王九龙都要以为那人掉在马桶里了，张九龄走进了卧室“我好了。”

王九龙搂上那人的腰往自己这边带，紧贴着自己  
的身躯，不知道是不是错觉感觉比刚才软了点，王九龙从床头柜拿出一罐润滑，仔细给张九龄做着扩张，但当手指进去的时候张九龄还是没忍住闷哼了一声

“很疼吗？”

“没事，你继续吧。”张九龄把自己的脸埋进枕头里，天生不是用来承欢的后穴被人进入必定会本能的排斥，所以即使王九龙前戏做的充分也不会毫无感觉，痛感丝丝缕缕的传到大脑，这种疼和之前和人打架挂的彩感觉完全不一样，奇怪的是虽然痛却不想停下来。

王九龙每加一根手指都要等待很久才敢动，加到第三根手指时张九龄终于受不了这缓慢的进程，拍拍王九龙的后背“进来，快点。”

“九龄儿，你会受不了的。”

“别t.m.d废话。”王九龙听见这话顾及到毕竟身下的人也是个男人便没再磨蹭，带上套就提枪上阵，刚才话说的强硬等真进去的时候张九龄感觉自己被从中间劈开了“啊...”张九龄的痛呼让王九龙立刻就不敢动了。

王九龙的东西在体内没有动作，直到张九龄后面痛感渐渐退去，空虚感慢慢涌上心头，王九龙倒也忍得辛苦

“我可以了。”王九龙明明就知道他说的什么意思却故意装作不明白“什么？可以什么?”

张九龄默默翻了个白眼吐槽他的恶趣味“呼...王九龙你tm” 

“嗯？”

“操我，快点。”王九龙听完这话提枪就干，每一下都顶到了最深处，刚开始张九龄还不适应这样的频率而且身体只能感觉到疼，一点快感都没有，王九龙没听到想象中的呻吟有点失望，直到王九龙一记深挺戳到了一点，换得身下人突然攥紧了床单，浑身一抖不自觉漏出一小声软嫩的呻吟，直让王九龙楞了一下后便一下一下直往那处刺，酥麻的快感直冲大脑，惹得张九龄生眼眶都有点红“别，不要了。”带着点哭腔的语调更能激起王九龙的征服欲，这样软的张九龄也就只有在王九龙的床上才能见到。

“九龄儿，你多叫两声，我好喜欢。”

“喜欢个球，啊...”张九龄一旦说话就免不了被人更狠的欺负，王九龙私心想听身下的人娇软的叫声。

王九龙每一次的力气都像是今天不把人弄哭不罢休，当然张九龄不会如他所愿，刚哭完怎么可能再便宜了他。

张九龄临近释放边缘时，王九龙却停下了动作

“九龄儿，叫哥哥。”

“凭什么，我比你大好不好？”话虽这么说，可被人生生掐断高潮的感觉快把张九龄折磨疯了

“哥...”最终还是屈服在了王九龙的淫威之下，从喉咙口发出一声

“大点声听不清。”暧昧露骨的舔着身下人的耳蜗，张九龄耳朵痒意不断直要躲，王九龙把张九龄两只胳膊都按住不让他自己解决，张九龄终是抵抗不过欲望

“哥哥...嗯”话音未落，王九龙在身后又开始大开大合的操弄，张九龄没来得及闭口，呻吟又断断续续露出来引的王九龙更加兴奋。

王九龙在释放前趴在张九龄胸口闷声说  
“张九龄，我爱你。”

“王九龙，我信你。”我信你不会轻易放手，我信你...爱我，所以我也不会放手，如果是王九龙的话自己好像可以面对一切流言蜚语。

似乎在性爱的前提下这两句话显得如此轻薄，但这两句话是来自两个人内心的深情，也是一生的真挚。

少年的我们总是一腔热血不畏前程，那不是幼稚，而是青春骄傲的资本。


End file.
